


Make a Wish

by Aaronlisa



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel makes a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and company. 
> 
> Prompts: Written for 500themes for #10 (shooting star.) 
> 
> Notes: A very AU take on Season One where Jesse, Puck and Rachel all ended up together.

Tomorrow is Jesse's flight to California and the knowledge of it presses down on the three of them, even though they refuse to acknowledge it. Rachel is unusually quiet sandwiched between them (Puck on her right and Jesse on her left) as they lie in the back of Puck's pick up truck watching the night sky. Their relationship is still undefined and she's afraid that Jesse leaving them will tear the fragile union apart. And she's worried that without Jesse to tie them together, she won't have Puck after tomorrow. 

She sighs heavily at the thought of what it'll be like to go back to the aching loneliness of before Jesse and Puck. Before she can say anything, Jesse squeezes her hand just as Puck makes a noise and points at the sky. 

"Look a shooting star!" 

"Make a wish, Rachel," Jesse tells her. 

"I can't," Rachel softly says refusing to wish for Jesse to say or for time to stand still. 

Puck shifts so that he's leaning above her. 

"Rach what's wrong?" 

"Tomorrow's going to change everything. We can't have this anymore." 

"Admittedly it'll be harder but I'm willing to work at it. What about you Noah?" Jesse asks. 

Puck rolls his eyes at Jesse before turning his attention back to Rachel. "Duh." 

Rachel giggles at his answer. "It's still going to be different." 

"Yeah but it won't be forever. I mean Jesse can come home on breaks and we can go to UCLA when we graduate from high school." 

"You worry far too much Rachel," Jesse tells her. "I promise you that the three of us will continue to make things work." 

Both of them lean forward and place a kiss on each one of her cheeks and Rachel desperately hopes that they can because she's not certain that she's strong enough to handle the alternative. As the shooting star starts to fade from sight, she wishes that her boys won't ever let her go. 

((END))


End file.
